A light in the end of the world
by WingNut04
Summary: Levi decides to take it upon himself when a problem with Krista arises. Levi x Krista
1. Chapter 1

Krista wasn't as naive as she let on. She saw the way most of the male soldiers looked at her, like she was a piece of meat and something they could 'use' and then toss aside like she was nothing.

She could take care of herself if she needed too, she knew that. However there have been a few times she had been scared going near a group of guys for the fear of they would act on what was clearly going through their minds.

Confiding with Ymir about the subject hadn't done much to ease her small worries on the matter.

" _Don't worry as long as your with me nothing will happen to you"_ was what Ymir had said to her and while Krista believed her, she couldn't be with Ymir all the time.

She let out a sigh and she shovelled some more hay into the horse stable she was currently cleaning "she just doesn't get it" she muttered to herself thinking about Ymir's words once again.

Their are titans banging on the walls to get in and finish off what is left of the human race for crying out loud, people are losing their minds everyday and the worry was building everyday that one of the soldiers would act on their impulse.

She was brought out of her thoughts with a startle as a horse nudged her face softly.

Krista looked at the animal and smiled as she pet it's nose "must be so easy being oblivious to the end of the world" she said.

The door to the stables suddenly burst open which startled the horse and made it retreat to the other side of the stable, Krista looked and was shocked at what she saw. Captain Levi was walking towards her while dragging someone along the floor by his shirt.

When he was close enough Levi dropped the man near Krista's feet and she was surprised to see it was one of the soldiers that had been making her feel uncomfortable, actually this was the man who was acting the worst out of the people making her feel uneasy.

The man looked up at Krista and her eyes widened as she saw the man had a swollen, bruised and bloody face.

Before she could say anything Levi spoke in a threatening tone "don't you have something to say?" it was clear he was speaking to the man on the floor.

The man looked up at Krista but didn't say anything and then smirked at her which caused Krista to flinch slightly.

Levi saw the hint of fear in Krista's eyes and immediately put his boot to the man's head slamming it into the ground and then shouted "remember what I said, I will kill you if you so much as look at her in the wrong way again".

Muffled sounds was heard from under his boot, she saw Levi smirk as he removed his boot to let the man speak "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't ever bother you again" the man practically shouted.

"Get out of my site" Levi said kicking him in the side for good measure. The man got up as quick as his body would let him and ran from the small captain.

Krista was now looking at her captain with confusion in her eyes and questions running through her head.

"Your wondering why I did that aren't you?" Levi asked, his voice now calm.

Suddenly remembering her rank and forgetting her personal feelings right now "no sir!, it's not my place to question your actions" she said saluting.

"Stop that" he snapped "I heard what you told that other soldier your always with so stop with the military rank this once" he said watching as realisation came in to her eyes.

He had done that to protect her, gone out of his way to solve her problem.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she realised that with what Levi had just done she wouldn't have to worry about any of the men acting on her ever again.

She wanted more than anything to say thank you but she had brought her hands up to cover her mouth to stop any sobs from escaping so she did the only thing she could think of, she quickly put her arms around Levi in a hug.

Levi was surprised at her reaction, he knew it was bothering her but didn't think it would mean this much to her. He wasn't sure why he took it upon himself to solve this problem in the first place when he could of easily have reported it but he was angry that anyone would even possibly threaten anyone who was clearly a light in the fucked up world.

He didn't hug her in return but he aloud her some comfort and let her hold him for a short while before breaking it and looking at her "if anyone bothers you again then come to me" he said and then walked off as quickly as he had come in.

Krista watched the man walk away with a smile on her face, he liked to put on the tough guy act but now she knew that he had a good heart.

 **Well this is my first bit of writing for a long time lol I know this couple is NOT going to happen in the show but it wasn't until I saw a picture of them together that I actually started shipping them and I just had to write something.**

 **Let me know what you guys think :)**

 **I in NO way, shape or form own Attack on Titan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The writing in Italic is flashbacks.**

Krista and Eren sat in one seater chairs opposite each other, Eren was in his civilian cloths while Krista was in her scout regiment uniform however she was covered in blood.

Eren had a worried look on his face while Krista had tears running from her eyes as she tried to hold back the sobs.

They were currently held up inside an old mansion, many miles from the safety of the walls.

It was meant to be a simple mission, go to this mansion that they kept as a checkpoint outside the wall and give them new amount of stock such as food and gear.

Levi was in charge of the cargo and considering it was meant to be an easy mission he had decided to bring the 104th graduates to help make up the numbers and to give them another mission under their belt.

They arrived in time and had very little titan's to deal with on the way. It was the day after they arrived that things went wrong.

/

 _It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't been up for long when Levi walked into the main sitting area of the mansion to see Krista sat alone reading a book._

" _You waiting to go on watch?" Levi asked. They were deep in Titan territory and needed someone watching both sides of the mansion at all times._

 _Krista looked up from her book and smiled at her captain "Yes, Armin should be down soon to end his watch" she replied._

 _It had been two weeks since Levi helped Krista with her problem and since then none of the male recruits had made her feel uncomfortable._

 _Levi nodded and was about to say something when a titan hand crashed through the wall sending both people back._

 _When the dust cleared they could see many titans wondering around through the hole in the wall._

 _Levi was fast on his feet "follow me" he said as he began running up stairs with Krista on his tail._

 _They burst through the door where Armin had been on watch to see him standing with his back to the wall looking at all the titans moving around not too far away. He looked petrified._

" _What the hell happened? Why didn't you warn us they were close?" Levi demanded as he grabbed Armin but the scruff of his shirt._

" _Levi calm down" Krista said to try and calm him but knew it wouldn't work._

" _I...I'm sorry...I thought I only shut my eyes for five minutes..." Armin said but was then met with Levi's fist that sent him to the floor._

" _Go and get the others" Levi shouted as he too his blades from his holsters "I will deal with you later"_

 _Armin got up and ran like his life depended on it._

 _Krista wasn't surprised at Levi's reaction considering what she heard about Eren's trial but her mind was more worried about the titans moving towards the building._

 _Levi looked at Krista and saw the worry on her face "hey" he said getting her attention._

 _She looked at him as he said "the others will be out to help us soon but we got to get out there and start taking them down, stay close and watch each others back" he said confidently which she was surprised as it gave her some confidence herself._

 _She drew her own blades "lets do this"_

 _He smirked as they made their way to the balcony that was attached to the tower they were in._

 _/_

Krista kept staring at a door as she sat next to Eren.

Eren noticed "he is going to be fine" trying to sound hopeful.

Krista merely nodded when she heard a different door open but she didn't look to see who entered the room.

Ymir walked in and looked down at Krista "You should really get yourself cleaned up" she said softly knowing how upset Krista was right now.

"I already tried that" Eren said which caused Ymir to look at him "She hasn't said a word" he finished.

Ymir looked back down at Krista and then knelt so she was at her level "If you don't get clean he won't want to see you when he wakes up" she said which caused Krista to slowly look at Ymir.

"You know how bad he is with a mess and he wouldn't want to see you all covered in blood" she said softly which earned a slight nod from Krista as she got up.

"Let us know when they are finished with him" Ymir said to Eren, who gave a nod as the two females left the room.

/

 _Krista plunged her two blade through the nape of a titan. The titan's body fell to the ground as she landed beside it._

 _She turned around to see Levi had just taken down one titan and in one fluid movement activated his_ _maneuvering equipment_ _and used his rotating attack to take out another titan and then land next to Krista._

 _S_ _he stood in awe of him for a few seconds_ _'_ _He is truly our hope against the titans_ _'_ _she thought to herself._

 _Levi looked around to see the two of them had taken out seven titans that were the closest to the house and could see that Mikasa,_ _Sasha, Jean and Ymir attacking the few titans that remained a little further away from them and the house._

 _He physically relaxed which brought a smile to Krista's face "We did it" she said happily._

 _Levi smirked and took a step only to feel blinding pain in his chest which made him double over._

 _Krista's face immediately changed to one of worry and was at his side as quick as she could "Levi what's wrong?" she asked._

 _Levi grunted "I don't know" he said then_ _carefully_ _lifted his shirt to see a mess of purple and black bruising all over his body "shit" he muttered and then fainted._

 _Krista quickly went to her knees and held Levi's head in her lap as she tried to wake him "Levi stay with me" she looked up "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" she screamed as tears started to fall and fear of Levi dying entered her mind._

/

It was all a blur after that for Krista. Some squad members who stay at the mansion came running out and carefully carried Levi into the room he slept in that night and the medics got to work right away and asked everyone to wait outside.

That was at least an hour and Krista didn't move from outside the room until Ymir came and got her to go wash up.

Ymir and Krista now sat in one of the rooms that was given to the team during their stay. Ymir was still in her scout uniform while a now clean Krista was wearing her black training shorts and a plain white button up shirt, she also had a towel she had used around her shoulders.

"Feel better after cleaning up?" Ymir asked.

Krista shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything.

Ymir looked at her with some concern "You really care for him this much?" she asked.

Krista looked up at her and nodded her head, there was no point in denying it, she had always had a small crush on him like many other females and when he defended her from those creeps and shown he had a good heart under his fierce reputation, she had fallen for him instantly.

Ymir nodded herself and was about to say something when Mikasa walked in "Eren told me to tell you we can go in and see Levi"

Krista immediately got up and moved out of the room so fast she nearly push Mikasa over.

Mikasa and Ymir looked at each other and went back to their own separate jobs.

/

Krista entered the room to see Levi laying unconscious in the bed, he was still wearing his uniform trousers but his body was bare apart from the massive amount of bandages that was covering most of his upper half. His face had no bandages on it which she took as a good sign.

She barely registered the Medic and Eren standing next to the bed until Eren cleared his throat.

She walked over to them when Eren spoke "Please carry on" he said.

The medic was a man in his 50's, he was very tall and already had white hair with a white beard "As I was saying during his battle he must have got hit hard by a titan which caused two of his ribs on his right side to break while the others were badly bruised" he said.

"Is that why he fainted? From pain?" Krista asked.

The medic nodded "the pain had been a major factor but from the way his body has bruised, he must have carried on using his equipment after getting these injuries" he informed them.

"Typical Levi, always fighting till the end" Eren muttered.

"I estimate he won't be able to travel for at least two weeks and even then he will not be able to go on missions again for about three months" he informed the two.

Eren nodded "I better go tell the others and send someone to go report to Hange" he said then left the room.

"I got to go check on the others from that battle, please come get me when he wakes up" the medic said.

"I will, thank you for helping him" Krista said as she watched the medic leave.

When she was alone in the room she pulled up a chair to the edge of the bed, sat down and then reached across to hold his hand in hers "I'm glad you're going to be ok" she whispered.

/

Levi's eye lids slowly lifted, he felt like hell and his body was screaming in pain that he couldn't move.

He moved his eyes to see it was pitch black outside 'night?' he thought to himself.

He suddenly felt the soft weight on his left hand, without moving his hand or grunting in pain he raised his head slight to see that his hand was being held by Krista who had rested her head on the bed and had fallen asleep.

He looked at her sleeping face and couldn't help but smile 'I'm glad you're safe' he thought to himself as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

He wasn't sure when it happened but after each day he was determined to make sure she was safe and sound and would do anything to keep it that way.

Unknown to Krista during the fight with the titans he had taken a hit to make sure the titan stayed concentrated on him as it was getting closer to Krista.

He had the urge to sit up and stroke her hair out of her face but he just couldn't, his body hurt too much but as he lay there holding her hand and watching her peaceful, beautiful sleeping face. He knew he would do anything to protect her.

 **I honestly don't know if I will continue this or not, it all depends on how many reviews I get and stuff like that so if you are enjoying it then please let me know.**

 **I in NO way, shape or form own attack on titan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was sat up in his bed and was beyond bored after being stuck in his bed for a week now but he was determined to at least keep up to date with everything "Have we heard back from Hange yet?" he asked Krista who had barley left his side. Even at night she sometimes fell asleep in her chair while holding his hand.

"Yes, Jean and Connie returned yesterday and told us that Hange wants all of us to stay here until you are able to move and then come back with you" she informed him.

"Understandable" Levi said "What about the damage the titans done to mansion, is that repaired?" he asked.

Krista nodded "it only took us a day to get everything sealed up, it doesn't look good but it is repaired" she said taking her seat next to his bed, he nodded as a response and then started reading a report that had the weeks titan movements near the mansion.

She was dressed in her full scout uniform (except for the vertical maneuvering gear) and she was about to pick up a book she had been reading when she saw him flinch in pain "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just getting restless" he answered honestly as he placed his hand over his two broken ribs as if it would help.

"You heard the doctor, you should be up and about again in about a weeks time" she said softly.

He nodded "If something happens though I wont have a choice" he said looking at her to see her reaction.

She got up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge "if anything happens then I will personally make sure you stay put and protect you myself" she said confidently.

He smirked at her "i would like to see you try" he replied, not in a mean way but a teasing way. He found himself doing this a bit more everyday but only with Krista, he knew he was getting more comfortable around her and it was making him act how he never had before. He didn't mind it but he would never show it in front of others.

She smirked at his response "hopefully we won't have to find out" she said and then asked "do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Some bread and water if we have any" he replied which earned a nod from Krista as she got up and walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

About thirty seconds after she left the door opened which caused Levi to look over and see Ymir walk in to the room and closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk" she said.

/

Krista walked in to the kitchen to get what she wanted, as she entered she gave a nod to the only two people in there which was Reiner and Bertholdt.

She was at the counter cutting off some bread when Bertholdt asked "How is the captain feeling?"

"He seems to be getting better day by day, hopefully he will be able to move out of here soon" she answered without looking at them.

"That's good to hear" Bertholdt replied and she thought that would be the end of the conversation until "Why are you running around for him" Reiner asked.

Krista looked at him as if he had grown a second head "I'm just helping out an injured member of the team, why do you ask?" she asked.

"I just don't see why you are spending all this time with the captain and basically being his slave when the rest of us are working" he said as he stood up 'also why aren't you spending time with me' he thought to himself.

"He got injured when it was only me and him fighting, I feel like I should be the one to help him" she said feeling partly responsible for Levi getting hurt.

"I hear it's more than that, some people are saying the captain is keeping you in there for his own selfish reasons" he said getting closer to Krista.

"I don't know what your talking about" she said and tried to walk around Reiner but he got in her way.

"Is that true Krista, are you his play thin..." he got cut off when Krista slapped him across the face.

"Don't talk about me or the captain that way, it's nothing like that" she said and once again tried to walk past him but this time he grabbed her arm.

She let out a grasp as the grip was tight enough to cause her pain.

"Reiner" Bertholdt said as he stood up.

"Do we have a problem here?" came a voice, they all looked to see Mikasa standing in the door way with a threatening glare aimed at Reiner who instantly let go of Krista.

"No we are all fine here" Bertholdt said trying to calm the whole atmosphere.

Mikasa walked past him and came up next to Krista "Everything ok?" she asked.

Krista put on a fake smile "All is fine" she said sweetly and then walked from the room.

Mikasa glared at Reiner again and got so close that only he would hear her words "She is too nice for her own good so if I see you touching her again, I will kill you" she said then left the room herself.

/

"Talk about what?" Levi asked as Ymir walked further into the room.

"It's about Krista" she said as she came to a stop at the end of his bed.

He just stared at her waiting for her to carry keep talking "People are talking, because she is here looking after you so much and not spending time with everyone else they are saying you are using her as your play thing" she stated.

His eyes changed instantly, he never normally showed emotion but the anger was loud and clear "Who?" he asked.

Ymir knew what he meant "Mainly it's the people who are here at the mansion but Reiner has been speaking about it a lot, I thought you should know" she said and then left the room knowing that when Levi was all healed it was going to be fun.

/

Levi was alone for twenty minutes before Krista came back in his room carrying his bread and water, he was still furious with what was going around the mansion but he would deal with that when he could walk.

He couldn't care less what people thought of him but to bring down Krista's name like that is something he wouldn't tolerate.

She walked up to him with her smile ever present and handed him his food and water "Here you go" she said.

"Thanks" he said and immediately shoved the piece of bread in his mouth.

Krista smiled at him and then sat down in her chair and picked up her book again to start reading.

As Levi drank his water he noticed something, her eyes were red and a little puffy 'has she been crying?' he thought, he did think she was gone for awhile but he thought maybe she just talked with someone but now he wasn't so sure.

"Busy in the kitchen?" he asked.

She looked up from her book and at him "Not really, just walked in to Ymir and we had a little chat" she lied.

Levi nodded and was trying hard to hold his anger at bay, he wasn't angry at her but at whatever reason she would lie to him like that.

"Remember three weeks ago when I came to you in the stable?" he asked calmly.

Krista nodded.

"What was the last thing I said to you on that day?" he asked.

"if anyone bothers you again then come to me" she remembered "That's what you said to me" he saw it in her eyes that he knew she lied.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Pretty smart aren't you" she joked to try and play it off like it was nothing but the look Levi was giving her clearly showed it wasn't going to work.

She sighed and looked down and started to tell him what happened with Reiner, during the part where he told him about the rumours she let a tear slip out, when she told him about him grabbing her arm she lifted her sleeve to show the marks that would surely bruise.

She finished telling him that she waited till her tears stopped before coming back in here and she refused to look at him now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice calm.

"you have already helped me with a similar problem to this and with you in your condition I didn't want to worry you or cause you any trouble" she said in such a soft voice.

The room was silent, she didn't know what he was thinking right now.

Suddenly she heard a grunt of pain which caused her to look up and she saw Levi barely standing, he was holding on to the bed just to stay up.

"What are you doing? She asked shocked a rushed up to stand in front of him, he was wearing plain black bottoms and his chest was still bare with newer bandages.

He didn't say a word and just looked down into her eyes and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, she felt him wince slightly as he did this but then he relaxed in to her.

"When I said for you to come to me when you have a problem I meant it, whether I am fine or even if I am dying, you tell me" he told her quietly in her ear.

She felt tears threatening to fall but refused to let them, she nodded against his chest.

They stayed that way for awhile, in each others arms just enjoying the support of each other.

"Levi" Krista whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why have you done all this for me? For weeks you have helped me in so many ways and I'm not complaining but I just wanted to know why?" she asked.

He stopped resting his head on hers to look down at her "because in this fucked up world I can't help but feel you are such an important person. You are a light in this dark world" he told her with a smile.

Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes, that was the most amazing thing anyone had ever said to her and she never in a million years thought it would come from her captain and the main hope for the human race.

After everything she has been through in her life she never thought she would be as happy as she was right now and she couldn't control herself as she pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

 **I would like to thank you all who reviewed, I managed to write this on my one day off and I did it for you five people following this story :) thank you all. Let me know if you want more**

 **I in NO way, shape or form own Attack on Titan.**


End file.
